1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to salon chairs and more particularly pertains to a new salon chair for supporting a person and drying hair of the person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of salon chairs is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of a hair care unit with a chair attached to support a person in differing positions to allow hair of the person to be cut, styled and dried.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that situates the control panel in a position to be easily accessed by a person seated on the device to control the device. Additionally, the device incorporates a massage system in a chair of the device to massage the person positioned on the chair.